Dan Episode 19
The nineteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan While hunting down an X-Rare, Suzuri gets possessed by an onmyouji. Summary Clackey faces his next opponent, Kenzo, and is defeated. This means Kenzo has reached the semi-finals. That night, Suzuri sneaks around in pursuit of a new X-Rare. Once he finds it though, in a room with statues of the beasts Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku and Seiryu, a voice starts speaking to him. When it's time for the next match to begin, the four semi-finalists must gather. This includes Dan, Kenzo, a blue-world native named Gaius Bando, and Suzuri. However, Suzuri didn't appear. This almost causes him to lose by default, but he makes it just in time for his match, wearing strange purple robes. Before they start to battle, Suzuri introduces himself as Kadou Yamigarasu. That is actually the name of an onmyouji, who possessed him. He explains that he was sealed away for 1000 years, but Suzuri released him. Kenzo thinks he's just making the story up to confuse him, but Kadou is adamant that this is true. In the battle, Kenzo finally reveals his key card, The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. This freaks Kadou out, who believes that Kenzo must be trying to seal him away again. When he's going to lose the battle, Kadou retreats from Suzuri's body, leaving Suzuri to get annihilated in battle with no idea of what happened. Afterwards, Suzuri is miserable over his loss, as is Clackey, who still hadn't gotten over losing earlier. Magisa reveals to Suzuri that he was possessed because of the card he found, The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Seeing it, Suzuri is content to at least get an X-Rare out of this whole incident. However, Kadou take it back and leaves. While Dan gets ready for his match against Gaius, Kenzo goes to see Yuuki and Kajitsu, whom he's revealed to be working with. He's excited that he may get to face Dan in the finals, which will be a real battle for him. Featured Card The featured card is an X-rare, The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. It has the ability Windstorm. Also, when it damages the life, opposing spirits can be sent to the hand. Matches Kadou/Suzuri vs. Kenzo Turn 1 (Kenzo): -Kenzo summons BlackMachG. Turn 2 (Kadou): -Kadou summons Darkwitch. Turn 3 (Kenzo): -Kenzo summons Beatbeetle at LV2. He also brings BlackMachG to LV2. -Kenzo attacks with BlackMachG. Kadou takes a life. Four lives remain. -Kenzo attacks with Beatbeetle. Kadou takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Kadou): -Kadou deploys a nexus, The Crossroads of Destiny. Next, he uses the magic, Danse Macabre. With its effect, he discard two cards from his hand (both Humpdump), and then removes two core from Kenzo's Beatbeetle, depleting it. Next, he brings Darkwitch to LV2. -Kadou attacks with Darkwitch. With its effect when attacking, the exhausted MachG is destroyed. Kenzo takes a life for the attack. Four lives remain. Turn 5 (Kenzo): -Kenzo does nothing. Turn 6 (Kadou): -Kadou brings Darkwitch down to LV1. Then, he summons The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. With Beelzebeat's effect when summoned, he brings the two Humpdump in his trash to his field. -Kadou attacks with The SevenShogun Beelzebeat. Kenzo takes a life. Three lives remain. -Kadou attacks with his first Humpdump. Kenzo takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kadou attacks with the other Humpdump. Kenzo summons MachG in flash timing to block. Humpdump is destroyed. -Kadou attacks with Darkwitch. Kenzo summons Amenborg in flash timing to block. Darkwitch is destroyed. Turn 7 (Kenzo): -Kenzo brings MachG and Amenborg to LV2. Turn 8 (Kadou): -Kadou summons Hellscorpio at LV3. He brings Humpdump to LV2. Turn 9 (Kenzo): -Kenzo brings MachG and Amenborg down to LV1. He then summons Beatbeetle. Next, he summons The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo at LV2. -Kenzo attacks with Byak-Garo. Kadou blocks with Beelzebeat, which is destroyed. With Byak-Garo's windstorm effect, Hellscorpio and Humpdump are exhausted. -Kenzo attacks with his remaining spirits, taking Suzuri's last three lives. Winner: Kenzo Cards Used Purple BS01-040: Darkwitch BS02-015: Humpdump BS03-013: Hellscorpio BS03-104: The Crossroads of Destiny BS04-094: Danse Macabre BS06-X22: The SevenShogun Beelzebeat Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS02-026: MachG BS04-026; BlackMachG SD01-016: Amenborg BS07-X26: The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino Kadou- Takeharu Onishi Main Staff Script: Shuichi Kamiyama Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Takurou Shinbo Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan